Conventional concrete parking curbs are used to provide a barrier at the head parking spaces. This barrier provides a driver a visual and physical marker on how far to pull into a parking space. Parking curbs are typically made of precast concrete, although other suitable materials, such as rubber and plastic, may be used.
A parking curb may be anchored into a substrate, such as concrete, asphalt, or soil. The anchoring means is conventionally provided by either rods or spikes, typically made of steel or rebar.
Over time, in response to changing temperature, frost, and settling, the substrate may experience expansion and contraction. This expansion and contraction of the substrate can cause movement of the anchoring means due to pressure exerted by the substrate on the anchoring means. Specifically, the anchoring means can be forced upward, past the top of the parking curb, which the direction of least resistance.
If the anchoring means is driven far enough upward, it becomes a hazard both to people and vehicles. Specifically, a person could trip over the protruding anchor rod, leading to a possible fall and subsequent injury and a vehicle's bumper can catch on the protruding anchor causing physical damage to the vehicle. The risk of this happening is especially pronounced for vehicles that sit low to the ground, such as high performance automobiles. The damage caused to the vehicle can range from moderate, such as a scrape, to severe, such as ripping off the bumper or a portion of the bumper or causing undercarriage damage to the vehicle.
This and other drawbacks exist.